1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to remote actuator assemblies having a flexible core element conduit. More particularly, the subject invention relates to clutch mechanism used to disengage the remote actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote actuators are used to change the position of an output device, e.g. a throttle, from a location removed from the output device. Flexible cables are often used to transmit the change in position of the remote actuator from the remote actuator to the output device. Remote actuators are typically found on vehicles and large pieces of machinery. One such remote actuator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,998, issued to Matz, Jr. et al on Sept. 21, 1965 wherein the remote actuator is the steering wheel of an outboard motor. The local actuator is the engine mount and the output device is the motor/propellor. If the steering wheel were to become inoperable, the operator would have to disconnect the flexible cable at the engine mount and use the engine mount to steer the boat. This becomes cumbersome wherein the operator would need a set of tools handy and must take steps not to lose any parts while boating.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,300 issued to Morse on Sept. 28, 1965, discloses an invention which attempts to alleviate the messy problem of disconnecting the steering wheel from the engine mount of a boat. The steering wheel is connected to a pinion which transforms the rotational movement of the steering wheel into the linear movement of the flexible cable conduit via a moveable, pivotal rack. With this design, the operator need only to pivot the rack up and away from the pinon and the operator will be able to steer the boat from the engine mount.
This design, however, also has its disadvantages. First, the operator must disconnect the remote actuator, i.e. the steering wheel, by going to the remote actuator and disconnecting it. In certain applications, this is not desirable because the remote actuator will be distantly located or may be inaccessible by the operator of the local actuator. Much time and possibly more personnel are needed to disconnect the remote actuator. Second, this patent does not address the issue of orientation of the remote actuator. It may be necessary in some instances to know, when reconnecting the remote actuator, the actual orientation of the remote actuator to correctly ascertain the position of the output device. Third, none of the prior art discusses the remote actuator's ability to automatically reconnect itself in a manner as to properly display the correct orientation of the output device.